


Beka

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [74]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dark! Chica - Freeform, Fluff, Pets, beka - Freeform, dont feed your dog chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “oooo~ can we request  a continuation of the bois and Beka?”- rendezvousramen





	Beka

“If my colleagues find out I brought either of you here, ESPECIALLY you Anti, with the nonsense you’ve caused, they’ll kick me out of the guild. So don’t make any trouble and keep to yourselves.”

Dark had brought Anti and Wilford to Hell. He had arrangements with enough beings in alternate places in Time and Space to get a free pass down here. He mostly used it for networking, business relations and all that, but he also happened to keep his pet down here.

After Anti had to give up his kitten, Lactose (named so because of her off-white coat) because of Darks weird allergies that apparently stemmed from Damien, Dark had agreed to, at the very least, show his romantic partners his hellhound.

Beka.

She was huge, a magnificent beast, and Wilford had hoped they could bring her home to keep at the Ego headquarters, but Dark knew better than to keep her locked up in a small magical space. She didn’t do well with magical expansions or locket dimensions. If she didn’t fit somewhere naturally, she didn’t like being there.

Anti and Wilford trailed behind Dark, carefully dodging eye contact with any being that happened past, an finally they reached what seemed to be a reflection of a dog park Mark frequented. Of course, they only knew of it because Wilford had a tendency to peak into that little bit of consciousness sometimes and spy around for any juicy details for missions.

The Park was not lined with green grass or ponds or plastic tunnels for dogs to crawl through. It instead had red grass that looked like it’d been showered in blood, lakes filled with damned souls that flowed in a similar fashion to water, and tunnels of fire that never seemed to scorch anyone to a fatal degree. Just enough to suck.

And there was Beka, as Dark made some call to her in an ancient, otherworldly tongue that he had to assume was part of the manors consciousness, and she paused ripping apart the large giants corpse in her jaw and galloped over, making the ground rumble.

Her saliva was red-tinged as she panted and drooled and leaned down to gain affections from Dark, who had put out his hand, ready to scratch her.

At first, Wilford and Anti were slack jawed. Hell was weird, and it seemed like the opposite of the kind of positive environment a pet needed. It was certainly a stark contrast to the way Lactose would have been brought up, and Anti almost wanted to scold Dark for keeping her here.

But Beka seemed incredibly happy to get a small amount of pats and a few edible treats from Dark before going on her way again.

Dark piped up, feeling the silence.

“She’s not particularly sociable. She’s never unhappy so long as she’s fed but I made her this place anyway. She’s incredibly spoiled. I made that pond of damned souls myself. Crafted the fire in those tunnels, spilled the blood on the grass. And she loves it. Here...”

Dark pulled out a couple of mostly inconspicuous candy bars from his jacket and one to Wilford and Anti each.

“She’ll like you more if you give her food. Trust me.”

Anti looked down at the chocolate bar, eyeing it suspiciously.

“Isn’t chocolate poisonous for dogs?”

Dark shrugged.

“For dogs, yes. For hell hounds, it’s incredibly nutritious.”

Wilford unwrapped his bar and waved it around a bit in front of Beka, who towered over all of them easily, even when they were standing. Eventually, when she barked at him and deafened him ever so slightly, he threw it her way and she jumped for it, gulping it down easily in one bite and wagging her tail.

She licked her chops and then proceeded to lick Wilford, messing up Host moustache and knocking him over with her sheer force. He held out his arms and pet her face generously.

“Oh, goodness! What a happy puppy, a good girl!”

Beka barked happily at the compliments, licking at Wilford even more. Anti had ducked out of the way, and he quickly unwrapped his own candy bar and whistles to get Bekas attention before throwing it her way.

She ran over and scooped it up with one easy lick, and then trotted off rather content with her chocolate haul.

There was silence for a little bit, until Wilford spoke, attempting to fix his moustache.

“So... I suppose we can’t really take her home, then?”


End file.
